This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-277362, filed Sep. 12, 2000; No. 2000-277366, filed Sep. 12, 2000; the entire contents of all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer having a function for reproducing multimedia data, a method for reproducing multimedia data in the computer, and a recording medium for recording a program for the reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a computer having a function for reproducing audio data such as MP3 data or WAVE data, a reproduction command operation is carried out by using a pointing device such as mouse, accupoint or keyboard. However, such audio data reproduction operation requires fine operation in a small sized computer which is easily hand held in particular, and therefore, there has been a problem on an aspect of operability. Further, in a small sized computer of such type, a user must carry out button operation or the like due to specification of a coordinate position while a display panel is opened, that is, while a pointing device operation or keyboard operation and the like is enabled. Thus, operating environment is specifically limited, and there has been a problem on an aspect of usability.
This applies to a computer having a function for reproducing compressed video data such as MPEG data.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there are provided a computer capable of easily and speedily making an operation for reproducing multimedia data, a method for reproducing multimedia data in the computer, and a recording medium storing that reproduction program.
According to one aspect of the present invention, in a computer having a function for reproducing multimedia data, there are provided a switch at a main frame of a computer main body and a program section that determines the contents of operation of the switch, and activates a multimedia data player application program.
Therefore, it is possible to reproduce multimedia data speedily and easily with a simple operation or make an operation for switching a reproduction target without using an input device such as keyboard or pointing device, and therefore, without requiring fine operation, and without operating environment being specifically operated.